To Yamataikoku
Story After Acting Chief Takeru has thanked the player and entourage for their help in defeating Tiamat, Sanae interrupts the conversation to talk about more pressing issues. Thanks to Momotarou, the large magatama that was used to seal the gate of Sakurajima Depths was damaged and now they will need to send a message to Yamataikoku to make a new one. Yoshitsune takes this opportunity to ask to be the message carrier for the new magatama. Acting Chief Takeru thinks that it is very bad courtesy to ask their heroes to do some menial task as deliver a simple letter to the next town over. Yoshitsune isn't exactly concerned about the magatama order, but wants an excuse to enter Yamataikoku on official Shogunate business. The Shogunate is concerned about Yamataikoku attempting to gain their own independence from the country. The Shogunate has put a lot of effort to bring this country back together after the major losses from the early Kamikui Wars. Letting Yamataikoku become independent may cause other towns to want their independence and the peace established may break down. Along with this thought Himiko, the leader of Yamataikoku, doesn't sound like the kind of person to act so foolish. Acting Chief Takeru agrees to the plan and leaves to write a missive to let the player and company pass through the Yamataikoku borders on the guise of a simple messenger for a magatama order. Miroku is also interested in this plan, due to his contacts slowly going missing over the past year in Yamataikoku and he would like to find out what happened to them along with the rest of the town. As the player and company head off to Yamataikoku, they meet Momotarou outside the gates of Kumaso Village over his killing frenzy. Still wanting to stand by his original statement in Sakurajima Depths to kill all the Oni, he joins the group wanting to have a rematch against the player. With the small journey at an end and the gate to Yamataikoku right in front, the group is stopped by Gatekeeper Sei, who doesn't seem to admit even his own mother through the gates. Yoshitsune hands over the missive Acting Chief Takeru gave her for the magatama order and he reluctantly lets the group through the gates and into Yamataikoku. Once inside, Yoshitsune and Lady Shizuka notice a strange emptiness radiating from the city itself. Even when there are people in the village it feels abandoned and the drab colors of the town seems to bring the group through to another world that centers around the darkest parts of the land. They decide to head to the top of Yamataikoku to request a meeting with Himiko, but are stopped by yet another guard, Gatekeeper Nayuta. He, like the previous guard, will not allow for anyone to see Himiko other than her brother, Nashime, who is currently helping her with "the ceremony". Nayuta seems to be reluctant in letting the group even give the letter for the magatama order until Ibaraki Douji, annoyed by the guards' attitudes, let's slip that he is insulting a warrior of the Shogunate. In surprise, Gatekeeper Nayuta begins to apologize for his rudeness, as being a warrior for the Shogunate still seems to garner respect from even the people of Yamataikoku who are planning to become independent. Nayuta says, he will personally make sure that this letter gets to the right people and tells the group to sit tight while he turns in the letter. Quest Completed. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Kumaso Village Quest Category:Yamataikoku Quest